


Special Gift

by Curly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, too fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: The moon was a secret witness of how much Bokuto cared and loved Akaashi Keiji.





	Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Akaashi !

The night was cold and his fingers were dry as he interlaced them between themselves on the small of his back. On his hands, the texture of the ball he carried did nothing but weigh on his conscience as the possible worst birthday gift in the history of birthday gifts, but it was too late to back out.

Bokuto wouldn't deny, of course, that when Akaashi came from the gym with his bottle with water in hand and his Fukurodani sweater over his shoulders, he considered the best escape route before making a fool of himself.

"Washio-san said you were looking for me, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said in his formal way of speaking.

Why did it have to be so difficult?

The light of the moon instead of giving him strength made him even more nervous. And that Komi would recommend him to start with a joke, it was the worst thing that his head could think of at that moment.

"Yes. Hey!"

"Did you need something? The training will end in about ten minutes."

"Uh, good job today." Bokuto let go without thinking. His mind was seriously blank. "You're always excellent in practice. But today you were especially awesome."

It was barely visible, but Akaashi's cheeks took on a bit of color due to the praise. Bokuto considered that maybe Yukie's advice, which was to praise him very much in his best qualities, was in fact very effective.

"I'm just doing my job, Bokuto-san."

"Well, you do it very well." The boy insisted.

"You were not bad today either, Bokuto-san."

"Hey Hey hey! When I'm not impressive in training?" Bokuto asked with a big smile and Akaashi rolled his eyes, but the ghost of a smile adorned his lips.

The night was cold and Bokuto's fingers of being dry became sticky from the sweat produced by his nerves. Akaashi approached him a little and then sat on the steps of the entrance, right next to Bokuto to drink from his bottle and hydrate himself a bit, although Bokuto interpreted it as a way to relax and distract the conversation.

"It's an excellent weather, don't you think?"

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi said in a hard way. Bokuto's body froze for a few seconds, for some reason waiting to be scolded. "I didn't want to comment about it, but you're not wearing enough clothes to be outside in the middle of the night. Your body is sweaty from training, and being in contact with the cold air won't be good for your health."

Of course Akaashi would say something like that. This was not the first time, and Bokuto seriously doubted it would be the last.

Certainly the night was cold, but Bokuto's body had enough reserves of heat that could make him last a whole night in the open without suffering from hypothermia. Of course Akaashi said that thinking that was the most insane thing that could ever crossed Bokuto's head, but on the other hand he didn't want to contradict Akaashi when the boy was so worried about his health.

That worry was even more efficient for Bokuto's body to find all the heat necessary to survive a hundred nights in the middle of a forest in winter.

Akaashi set his bottle aside, and when Bokuto looked in his direction, the boy was watching him curiously.

"Why did you call me out here, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked in a voice that was too soft and private. "And don't tell me to tell me you need me to lend you my jacket."

Bokuto gave a low, airy laugh when he remembered the time Akaashi lent his jacket to him after a friendly match to use as a blanket on the bus since he had forgotten his own at home. Bokuto that day was forced to sit next to Yukie to discuss recruitment issues the following year, and suddenly Konoha showed up saying he was not feeling well and threw up on Bokuto, but more specifically on Akaashi's Fukurodani jacket.

"Admit that Yukie almost killing Konoha was fun."

"Konoha-san was sick. You'all were rude to him."

"Akaaaaaaaaashiii!" Bokuto whimpered. "Which side are you on?"

"On the side of justice, Bokuto-san."

A sigh with a small laugh escaped Bokuto's lips. This was Akaashi Keiji, after all.

"You know?" Bokuto started, looking at his feet and kicking gently at a small rock which collided with one of Akaashi's shoes, causing Akaashi to kick it absentmindedly as well. "When I was six they used to tell me that I was very good at any sport. I still am, though, but volleyball was always the most fun of all I played. When I turned eight, my granny gave me my first voley ball. A Mikasa ball that shone like a star until I used it for the first time and it accidentally fell into a stream near my house."

"I'm not surprise at all." Akaashi commented looking at him with a smile when Bokuto paused trying to remember the story in detail.

"Ha, ha, ha. Well. Obviously I threw myself in the water to save the ball and we both ended up wet and full of mud, but at least my voley ball was fine." The ball on his hands that was on his back weight like tons of iron, but Bokuto stood his ground while looking at Akaashi straight in the eyes. "I used it carefully for many years while discovering which position in volleyball was my favorite. In elementary school, I tried to be a setter and libero, for your information, but not long after I discovered that I always enjoy the attention that the Aces received. My granny gives me volley balls every year and each year they are different and have a unique feeling, but that mikasa ball that she gave me for the first time will always be special. I use it to teach volleyball to some kids in my neighborhood and to my younger sisters, the ball is old but is quite comfortable and kind to children. It's a little over used, but it still works and is quite useful, and I always use it in my house the days before the big games 'cause it gives me luck."

Bokuto paused to breathe, and in the process Akaashi frowned and straightened a bit where he was sitting.

"That's very nice, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said moving his head to the side. "But I don't understand why are you…?"

"Happy birthday, Akaashi."

Bokuto finally took the necessary courage, and showed what he was hiding on his back.

His old Mikasa ball, which was the first gift that his granny gave him, was on his hands, innocent and in good condition despite noticing how old it was, while being offered to Akaashi.

Bokuto's heart was in his throat and his brain could not tolerate to be looking in the direction of Akaashi's face, so he decided to close his eyes while waiting for Akaashi to say something. When nothing happened, Bokuto slowly opened one of his lips and looked at the boy in front of him for his reaction.

And fucking hell that Akaashi had reacted.

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi whispered loudly, his voice mixed with surprise and something else. His face was simply pure surprise if Bokuto was honest. "Bokuto-san!"

"That's my name."

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi again said, taking his eyes to Bokuto's as if he didn't have understand what was happening. The moon light and the gym lights shone gently on his face and Bokuto thought about how pretty Akaashi was, while Akaashi seemed to be having some kind of heart attack. "You can't just give me one of the most valuable things you have for my birthday."

"Oh?" Bokuto finally opened his other eye and straightened a bit, not even noticing that he had leaned a bit to be up to Akaashi at the time to give him the gift. "Why not?"

"Because!, it's very important and special to you!"

Now it was Bokuto's turn to tip his head.

"But Akaashi, that's exactly why I want to give it to you," Bokuto explained and Akaashi's face did nothing more than appear to be in conflict with his emotions. It was so strange to see Akaashi lose his serious and rescued and mature face, but this new Akaashi was not a bad sign in Bokuto's opinion. "It's special for me and that's why I want you to have it. I never gave you anything before because you always hid your birthday, and the next year I will not be here when your birthday comes, so I thought this gift would be perfect."

Akaashi stared at him still very confused, and Bokuto felt a strong pressure in his chest drowning his lungs.

"You didn't like it?" Bokuto asked in a whisper.

Akaashi seemed to come to himself, and in a matter of seconds, the ball was no longer on Bokuto's hands, but in Akaashi's power, over of his long, firm fingers.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi said. He still looked stunned by the gift. "It's the best birthday present I've ever received."

The pressure in Bokuto's chest disappeared, and his golden eyes shone like the sun itself under the soft, serene light of the moon. Akaashi smiled at him while hugging to his chest the first volleyball that Bokuto had in his power since childhood, and Bokuto felt as if he had won the very cup of nationals that night, as crazy as it was.

"By the way, on next year's schedule we have friendly matches with college teams at this time of the year." Akaashi said surprising Bokuto a lot.

When the surprise left his system, Bokuto let out a very cheerful laugh, before reaching out and shaking Akaashi's hair. His curls were soft and tickled on his fingers.

"Would you like a ball next year too, Akaashi?" Bokuto askedas a joke, still shaking Akaashi's curls.

"You'll think of something," Akaashi whispered, his cheeks showing how ashamed he felt.

Bokuto stroked Akaashi's hair a few more minutes until they were called by the coach.

The night that day was very cold, but without a doubt, Bokuto's heart, as well as Akaashi's cheeks, were warmer than the sun itself at its maximum splendor.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!<3


End file.
